The present invention relates to an apparatus for simultaneously effecting electrochemical measurement and measurement of a tunneling current and a tunnel probe therefor.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus wherein a sample is subjected to potential control and in a solution to effect electrochemical measurement and, at the same time, detect a tunneling current flowing between the sample and a tunnel probe. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a scanning tunnel microscope (hereinafter referred to as "STM") which obtains the image of the sample surface on the basis of the detected tunneling current during electrochemical measurement.